Naruto Damaged Soul Yet Unbreakable Will
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto after so many years sealed away during the war only finds that after being unsealed the world no longer the same as he once known. life for him was about to change in ways he never though could happen and hardship that follows each step he took towards trying find a new purpose to live for. Watch this devil's unbreakable will find a new purpose for his damaged soul.
1. Unsealing

This my new story and yes I have made many new ones but I made a promise to someone that I would make a new story on my birthday each year and today is my birthday July 20th

This is a Naruto crossover with High school DxD with Naruto living in the world of DxD only this takes place years before season one. It will lead up to season one/light novel one and keep going from there.

I hope everyone that knows my work enjoys this story like they have in the past and for ones that don't know me? I hope you enjoy reading this chapter of this new story.

Thank you for taking time to read this story.

The road to hell is paved with good intention.

You may be forgiven for the crime you made but for the act, there is no forgiveness.

* * *

"You know we aren't allowed in this wing of the castle, why are you coming here? We were told that there is nothing in this part of the place." A white hair little girl asked only she followed him deeper into the forbidden wing of the castle. The boy didn't listen and kept going closer to a pair of large doors that seem royal like only when two of close to it they tried to open it.

No matter how hard the two of them had tired the doors weren't move at all like they were forced shut by an unbreakable wall. They kept trying only when she gave up they both stared at the doors confused by the real that it won't open no matter how hard they had tried.

The doors had started to slowly open on their own knocking both kids back on their backs while staring up at the large metal doors that seem to finally open all the way. They could hear something walking out towards them only they both started to be scared. This was the forbidden area of the castle that even four Satan do not dare enter out of respect for the fallen Satan Lucifer.

"Who are you two and why are you in my home?" He didn't know who these two kids were only that they were in his house and at his bedroom door. The man looked down at them with his soft blue sea looking eyes with his hand going through his spike like blonde hair.

Both of them looked at each other before running away fast only causing the man to be confused by how they acted. He started walking out of this wing of the castle still wondering why they had run away from him. " _Normally people run to me to greet me not run away? Just who were they and why were they scared of me? Is this some kind of prank that people are trying to pull on me again?"_

Naruto was only in black pants with no shirt on only he looked around to see that his home had become so old and unused. At least the wing his bedroom was in had not been used in many years. He headed to the dining room only he noticed rest of the castle had been used many times even had many people inside the dining hall only he noticed someone right away, someone he had fully well known.

"Grayfia-chan why is so many people here like this?" She was about to give him a dirty look for using chan in her name only once she seen Naruto she paled like she was looking at a ghost. Her silver eyes just stared at the man she had believed had been dead since the end of the war only he was there in front of her like nothing had happened or any time had passed by.

"Naruto-kun how is it that you're still alive…you have been gone for so long that we thought you were dead? Just where have you been at this whole time?" Her voice had mix of emotions ranging from sadness to anger because she had believed he was dead this whole time.

"What you talking about? I just fall asleep yet you act like I have been gone for years or something?" He was confused by what she was talking about only he noticed a red hair person standing very close to her much to dislike at that.

"Naruto-kun it has been years we thought you had died along with your father Lucifer and your mother Lilith." Hearing both his mother and father being died just caused him to stare at her with total shock. How could both his father and mother have been died when last thing he could remember was the devil side having an edge in the war and were winning?

"How could they have been killed? We were winning the war weren't we?" He had fallen to his knees only Grayfia looked to her husband to see if she was allowed to go to him. He nodded his head and she went to knee down beside him trying to comfort him. Her heart still had some of her feelings for him even if she moved on long time ago.

The reason she looked at her husband because she was in middle of work and she acted like a maid during this event. She had a habit of always being like this even would deny being with him while she was doing her duties because her mind was work before anything else. When she on the job she only wanted to deal with work and nothing else because it get in her way of doing her job perfectly.

"There are few other things you have to know before you do anything or act on things because this is very important for you to know. The four Satans are no longer alive not just your father had been killed but the rest of them as well." Naruto just looked at him with rage showing in his eyes. Rage at the fact that he had lost everything and everyone that was close to his heart.

"Are you telling me Leviathan-hime is dead? Are you truly trying to tell me that we lost the damn war? Just what the hell happened and how the hell could we of all people lose that damn bloody war?" Demonic energy just kept spinning out of control when he heard that only his eyes showed pain to anyone that got in his way.

"I'm sorry to tell you yes she's no longer alive and for other matters which do have to do with Grayfia. She's no longer single anymore and I'm her husband I hope you understand what that means." His eyes moved over to Grayfia who nodded her head at him only he just looked back at the man. This red haired man was truly royally starting to get underneath his skin.

"Why tell me all of this?" He was glaring hateful at the man only Grayfia shook her head because she was worried this may happen, her first lover hating her new lover. She just moved in front of him between the two of them.

'There will be no fighting do you understand the both of you?" She wasn't going let anything happen to Naruto because he was just confused at what had happened since he was gone. She just stared at him with soft eyes trying to calm him down.

"Much changed over the years Naruto-kun and you need to learn all of it in order for you to even live in this world anymore." She told him only he nodded his head before moving to sit down in a chair still royally mad at the events that happened.

She told him how the war ended then about the civil war the devils had. She also told him how the new ways they turn people into devils because of the major lost to their race. She had told him everything she had known since he was gone only he just shook his head at everything. "So in the end we lost the war if we had made a truce with the other two groups." He stated even if he hated even admitting that something like that had happened.

"I know you dislike the fact yet we had no other way if we wanted our race to keep on living without dying out. Please understand the reasons behind the things that have happened if you can't for yourself please for me." She said last part only he looked away from her in pain from the fact she was already gone.

"For you I will but for now I just need to be alone. I need to be far away from everyone and everything in this changed world.' He left the room heading for his bedroom only he just hit the wall with his fist hard causing it to leave a hole. Everything and everyone he cared for were gone leaving him all alone in this world.

"I hope he finds peace and moves on from all the pain he is feeling because we all gave up trying to find him, he was here along." Her voice was sad that she had given up on trying to find him this whole time only she had tried his bedroom the doors weren't open. " _If only I had kept trying to find you Naruto-kun if only I had found you when you needed me the most. Please don't let yourself go down the wrong path now please."_

"What is done is done and there no undoing what has happened, he needs to learn that. He can't change anything or gain anything he lost back because years have passed and time has moved on without him." Her husband stated only she looked away sad because he was her first. _"Dear you don't' understand why i'm sad because you don't know Naruto-kun at all, he was my first.."_

When he got inside his room he sat down on his bed staring at the photos that hanged from the walls. " _What should I be doing right now when I have lost everything thing and everyone one yet I still live? I'm still alive tell me why me?"_ He had moved to lie down on his back and started crying from all the pain he was feeling in his chest.

His family was gone and his wife was no longer in the world of the living only on top of that his lover was gone. She had moved on to another leaving him alone only he couldn't blame him for moving on after the world believed he was dead. He just hated that everything he once held in his hands was gone in a blink of an eye.

"So pieces bring others back to life as devils now?" He just shook his head because this was something he couldn't believe was happening only that he had to live on. He had to live on for the fallen that gave their lives fighting against their enemy on the battlefield.

" _So this world changed so much to the point that people remember him and battles I have fought as evil? That I'm the so called monster that they fear and hate? That's because they just simply do not understand why the war had to be fought. "_ He just closed his eyes to get some rest because he couldn't' handle dealing with all of this.

Day went by only then another before long it had been almost month without anyone coming to see if he was ok, without her coming to check up on him. The empty feeling of not seeing her everyday just caused him to start to wonder what his role in this new world was. _"Without you I feel empty yet you never said what my new role in this world would be."_

Few weeks later he was sitting in the kitchen alone eating only this castle was empty after he was unsealed. " _Maybe I should try to find people to turn into devils because this place truly is lonely when you are the only one here."_ He got up from his chair and slowly headed for the door only he stopped to look at the hanging photo of his mother and father.

"I'm sorry for not being strong enough to keep you two safe and I wasn't even strong enough to keep her safe from death. I do not know where I'll head up or what I'll do just know that I am sorry for failing you all." He spoke to the photo before he went back to heading for the front door to leave.

He left the house only he started to wander around unsure of where to even start looking for ones to use his pieces on. For he had known it he found himself walking into a small village where he could see everyone staring at him for the odd clothes he was wearing. He was wearing black pants with orange shirt.

He noticed everyone standing outside one of the huts worried only that caused him to walk over to them. When he got closer he could notice everyone trying to keep him from entering the hut only he just stared at them. "Just what is inside there that you are so worried about because it can't be that big of a problem?" He asked them only a little girl moved up to him.

"The miko that came to this village to help us only her got sick and she seems to be getting worse and worse." She started to cry only Naruto simply couldn't help by knee down to try to stop her from crying. It reminded him just how Grayfia used to cry when they were kids that alone caused him to hate seeing any female cry.

"How about I go see if I can help her with her sickness?" That stopped the crying only she looked at him with eyes full of hope. He walked up to them only this time the humans moved aside to let him inside the hut only he closed the clothes to keep them from seeing. He did know humans were hateful of his race even if they didn't understand that not all devils were evil.

He looked at the long black haired miko who seemed to have purple eyes wearing nothing underneath the blanket she had covering her. He could tell her chest was very large much to his liking only he noticed a blade at his neck. "You have to be her bodyguard or someone that cares for her deeply if you willing die that easily." He stated over to the woman with hair purple hair along with blue eyes dressed in a very showing shinobi outfit.

"I won't let you lay on hand on her do you hear me?" She didn't sound happy at all only he just smiled over at her before he moved his hand close to her blade. "Are you asking for a death wish or something?" She started to think Naruto was just plain crazy in the head.

"Even if I can cure of her what is slowly killing her? Would you kill the only person that could cure her of this?" He watched the blade slowly move away from his neck and he sat down beside the sleeping Miko.

"I won't lie she will die from this illness because there is no chance of living it or curing it with normal ways, I seen this same one drop even strongest humans." When he said human she quickly moved her hand back to her blades. "Relax idiot humans claim my race is evil only because they never even sat down to speak to us or try to understand us." He waved his hand for her to put away the blades.

"If she agrees she can alive on only there is something she needs to know." He looked at her only he could see she was waking up, her eyes slowly moved over to him. Her mouth was dry making it hard for her to even speak.

He noticed the bowl of water before placing it in his hands while slowly moving to her mouth for her to drink, he helped her drink tiny bit at a time. The cold water helped her throat and mouth slowly stop being dry only when he placed the bowl down he could see her trying sit up. He moved his hands on her shoulder to stop her and push her gentle back down on her back.

"No trying to push yourself because you need to rest in order you to keep your strength." Naruto's voice was kind only he just moved his hands away when she finally had given up trying to get up. His eyes had just focused on her eyes before he could see the shinobi checking up on her.

"What is that I have to do for this cure of yours?" He shook his head before he told her about devils and pieces. "So you want me give up being a human just so I can live are you crazy because that goes against everything I been trained for. I'm sorry but I can't do that even if it means I'll die soon." She told him only her voice was weak like her will.

"So you pick to die than keep ones you care about safe or ones that care about you safe? If I had the chance to live in order keep them safe I would take it. She's by your side yet you'll be gone leaving her all alone." He watched the miko look over at the shinobi with sadness showing in her eyes, she didn't want leave her all alone.

"I do want to live only you won't make us do anything that would cause us to hate ourselves right?" He shook his head no over at her only for her to give a weak small smile before her eyes just kept staring over at her friend.

'Then I'll be become one of these only can she be one to?' He nodded his head only he started to think on what pieces to give them. He could feel these to calling out pieces on their own only he pull two that seemed to want these two humans. He gave the miko the bishop and the shinobi he gave a pawn.

When came giving them the pieces he simply placed the pawn in the shinobi's hand while he took the blanket off the miko seeing her full body. He could see that her breasts truly were large and her figure was very good in his eyes, he slowly placed the bishop pierce on her chest watching it go inside her.

"You didn't have to see her naked you know that right? You are a perverted devil aren't you or something like that?" The shinobi glared over at him only he just shrugged his shoulders at her. "Anyone would have grinned or smiled after seeing Tomoe-chan body yet you barely show any emotions is that normal for devils?" She asked only he looked away.

"No, I'm just a devil that has lost everything I have ever cared for in a blink of an eye." He answered to them only he just kept sitting next to the miko. "What are your names shinobi and miko?" He asked them with his eyes closed trying best to keep what little emotions he had life from leaving.

"My name is Tomoe like she said already but my friend name is Shizuka-chan also thank you for saving me." She was already slowly feeling better yet she still felt weak from the illness that had been cured.

"You can call me Naruto and when you're ready to walk we'll go till then just rest." He moved his back against the wall to rest the chaos in his mind. " _Why did I even save a human's life without taking their soul or anything? Why do I even need to use these pieces when I'm strong enough to fight any battle in the future?"_ No matter how much he asked himself he simply had found no answers to his questions.

"You said you lost everything what do you mean by that?" Tomoe asked him while Shizuka moved the blanket back on her body to cover her up once more. Her eyes looked over at him with caring only he just sat there without even opening his eyes.

"I won't speak of that only I once had a wife although she's dead and I had a lover that had moved on to another man." He just stopped speaking of that topic and the miko had let it drop because she had no desire to cause him pain. He was the one that saved her life and she was going find a way to truly thank him.

"You could always find something new to protect and something new to live for because you can keep walking if you are alive." Miko told him before she fall into a peaceful sleep without any more pain from the illness.

Naruto soon found himself letting himself sleep after few hours of watching Shizuka talk to the village about her being cured. He watched the little girl from before thank him before running off only after that he fully let himself sleep. The dreams on the other hand weren't so care to him while he slept.

Flashback started.

He was sitting in a chair trying his best to relax from a day of training only he could see Grayfia walking up to him with a smile. She was from the house of Lucifuge that served under his family only he just smiled at her like he always had done. They were closer than they should be in the eyes of the world yet even so neither of them had cared about what they had thought.

"Naruto-sama I was told you tell you that dinner would be ready soon." She bowed only he moved in front of her before kissing her. Their tongues danced with each other while her arms moved around his neck feeling the warmth of his body up against hers.

His hands moved down her curved body till he got to her rear where he let his hands rest on with one hand on each cheek. He grabbed them throughout their kiss only once they tongues stopped dancing together he just moved his tongue to her lips once more before ending the heated kiss.

"I told you that you don't need call me that while we are alone because no one is around to hear you say it." He moved his mouth to her neck to place a kiss on it before he just stared into her silver breath taking eyes. He truly loved the color of her eyes because it charmed him so much that no matter what he couldn't stop looking at them.

"Very well Naruto-chan and tell me were the reason you didn't make it last night because of your mother or was it her?" She teased him with the chan part only she was upset that he didn't make it to their nightly meeting last night.

"Make sure you don't miss our next meeting because I was lonely you know." She smirked before she gave him one last kiss before heading off to her room to get things ready for her duties later.

He sat back down only his eyes watched her go only he looked at her rear the whole time with a smirk showing on his face. "You need stop staring at her Naruto-kun because you are my son and her family is one that serves us not anything more." He looked over to a long blonde hair woman that walked over to him.

"She could be more than just someone that works under us just like rest of her family." His mother shook her head over at how foolish her son was being. She didn't like the idea that they were close even if she didn't know just how close the two of them were.

"You are going to be marrying leviathan-chan don't forget that dear son of my." She walked off only Naruto got up before heading to see Grayfia. He didn't care what his family had to say because he had grown up with her and seen her more than just someone that works for his family like that.

When he got to her door he walked in without knocking to see she was naked about to put on new clothes only he just smirked. He moved her up against the wall with her back against the cold wall with his mouth against hers. "You shouldn't be here because dinner should be ready soon and they'll notice you being gone." She warned him only he just kept kissing her mouth before moving his mouth to her ear.

"I don't care anymore so just enjoy all of this my love." He closed the door and moved her on the bed where the two of them spend the day together.

Flashback ended.

Naruto slowly woken up only he walked out of the hut and just looked up at the night sky only his dreams of past still haunted him. " _Why won't the past leave me alone because the thought of without you in my life just makes me feel void of meaning?"_ He made a fist while few tears came down his face.

* * *

Naruto's Queen - ?

Rook one - ?

Rook two - ?

Bishop one – Tomoe

Bishop two...–?

Knight one - ?

Knight two - ?

Pawn one – Shizuka

Pawn two - ?

Pawn three - ?

Pawn four - ?

Pawn fire - ?

Pawn six - ?

Pawn seven - ?

Pawn eight - ?

I know you all wondering things like what's the pairing well for the pairing that something you'll find out by reading don't want to ruin any surprises.

Will Naruto have a harem? Yes for reasons you'll see in the future.

Will Naruto be evil in this? No he won't be evil.

Do I hate Shizuka no I don't hate her but only pierce fit her was pawn due to the characters I have for other pieces fit their pieces more than she did. I didn't want Tomoe without Shizuka because I hated when Shizuka was killed in anime.

What is the reason why she acted more friendly to Naruto while on her duty than with her new husband? What could change her from acting this way in past with him and now with her husband? Well you'll have keep reading to find out what changed her way of doing things.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and hope to see you all again soon.

/bows and walks out the door

/hits face against door because forget open it

/opens it and walks out


	2. shattered

The lazy wolf – Yea he should have all the pieces and you be seeing more women/men from other anime for his pieces.

Majin-kun – problems are just growing even worse.

Omegon Cipher – Yea not many of these pairings out there.

ShadowDragonOfdestrution – Yea Naruto is more of an anti-hero who used to be a hero during the Great War.

SSj3 Kyuubi Gohan – They are from queen's blade, one a shinobi and other a miko.

Nathan vuong – Na there won't' be no such magic spell because that just a boring way of making things work.

Acheos – thank you

Thank you all for reading my first chapter and giving such a powerful feedback, not once in my years on this site have I got so much feedback. I mean all the feedback you all have given by with your reviews on the chapter itself and the private messages you have given me. I truly hope you all keep enjoying this story and will keep showing me just how much you love this story and support it.

/bows

Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

He slowly wiped his tears away while still staring up at the night's sky to see all the stars out and about. He could sense someone coming over at him only at speed that wasn't human with the smell of death, he could only guess of one being that smell of death this badly.

When he could see the person he was a man dressed in a black robe with a black scythe in his hands. There was a clown mask on his face in order to hide what he looked like only Naruto didn't like where this was going. "Why are you here because no one going to die tonight do you hear me?"

"You took someone that I was sent here to get do you realize devil that you shouldn't have done that?" Naruto took a step forward over to the grim reaper that just seemed to hold the scythe ready in case he was attacked by Naruto. Naruto eyes just stared over at him only he slowly realized who this was.

"Your voice and how you hold that scythe is that you Pluto or did you forget who I am? Did you forget me old friend?" The grim reaper looked closer only he realized just who it was causing him to drop his weapon in shock.

"How are you alive because we all thought you were dead even if we couldn't even sense your soul in the world anymore?" For once Pluto had showed emotions which was unlike him in many ways because he was known for showing barely to none.

"I was sealed away yet I still don't know how or who had done it. I just was unsealed few weeks ago to see that everything changed. I have lost everything I had and yet I'm still trying to find a new purpose for myself." He told his old friend who just nodded his head because he had known what had happened with his family and lover.

"At least you are alive and can make new things even if something you may not like to see or hear in the future." He was about to leave only he picked his weapon up and headed away from the village leaving Naruto only to stare back at his back.

"Wait what do you mean by that? Is there something else that had happened that I don't know about yet because if it is then tell me old friend." Pluto stopped before he looked over his shoulder only with his mask on Naruto couldn't see the sorrowful look.

'All I'll say it sooner or later you'll come with face to face with a truth you may not be ready to handle and it will shatter you." With these words he disappeared leaving Naruto confused by the hidden meaning behind his words.

" _What happened that would cause him to refuse to even tell me? I mean I have already learned my family was gone and my lover moved on."_ He just stood there lost and confused only for him to move back inside the hut in order get some long sleep.

The next day he was already up when he noticed the two women leave the hut already dressed and ready to leave. "It took you two a long time to get ready you know?" He teased them before walking to leave the village heading to the one place he felt he had to visit. He didn't know if it was still there or not because it had been years since he was last there due to being sealed away.

He did look over each woman fully for first time since he met them only he looked at Tomoe first who was wearing a normal miko outfit. She had purple hairs that looked fuller of life due to the illness being gone, her black hair went all way passed her rear which he could tell was great one. Her chest even with the miko outfit had gave away just how large they were only he wondered if she had anything under her outfit.

He could see she had a katana with her only he didn't realize she was that kind of miko which caused a smirk to come to his face. He looked over at her friend Shizuka who had an opened tunic that showed almost everything yet covered the important area of her breasts. Also the tunic was sleeveless with the back being fully exposed.

She had short purple hair with blue eyes that seem to draw him in only he looked down lower at her legs that seem go on for miles. Her legs were all bare only parts were cover was barely just passed her rear even so at times when she walked you could see her black thong that she was wearing.

"Where are we going to? You never told us just we are heading to because you just told us we were leaving." He shrugged before with a smirk he started leaving the village followed by the two women only they stared at his back. They didn't understand why he wasn't telling them just where they were even heading to.

"Tell me Tome-chan why were you even in that village because I don't sense anything evil around this place. You being a miko you would normally go to places that have demons or evil beings to kill." He stopped walking and looked back at them over his shoulder only his eye stared into hers.

"There is rumored that the one that lives in that castle up there is the leader of vampire race, so everyone is gathering there. They are all gathering there in order to kill the vampires along with their leader." Naruto stared over at the castle far away on the cliff with a smirk showing because that would make the perfect new person to use piece on.

"I think I may just found my next ally then because who better to join me then the leader of the vampire race?" Both women stared at him crazy while he asked that because he had the crazy idea to get someone like that to join him. They didn't realize that someone that was vampire would give Naruto a very powerfully ally.

"Are you crazy because vampires are pure evil that feed on humans yet they see us humans as nothing more than bugs?" Shizuka got up in his face only he just stared at her before he moved a finger to point at his chest. She looked away because she had forgotten he was a race that humans would have said the same thing about.

"I did say I sensed no evil but I do sense gathering of evil because these people you were going to help aren't innocents. This village on the other hand that's about to be caught in middle of this fight are innocent." He stated only Tomoe had understood what he meant because these people planned use these villages to shield them.

"I would figure that they planned sent you in first along with any other holy warriors because they just want the fame and glory. They will use anyone to get that and I can sense it in their souls just how evil and twisted these ones are." He looked at castle and could sense ones gathering outside of it only it made him sick to see these twisted souls.

"Cowards that can't fight for what any reason beside greedy also they would use others without any sense of honor or loyal at all, these are ones that I can't stand." He started heading to the castle once more only his eyes showed pain to these cowards when he got there. He was a commander in the army only he fought alongside his men and cared deeply for each one of his troops.

He trained them from greenhorns to warriors that could be proud of how strong they had grown even if they would die in battle they would die with honor. More he thought of the fallen the more he couldn't take how this world become yet where honor was slowly no longer to be found in this world.

"Beside near that castle is where we are heading to because it's a hidden place that holds very dear things to me. Once I get done visiting there we'll head to the head yet I didn't realize just how close I was to it till just now." Naruto smiled because he truly didn't realize the reason he ended up in this village is because it was same village he met Grayfia.

Only back then it was full of devils not human even so he just kept walking on with a smile showing on his face. Even if she was gone at least that one spot that they always shared was still there and it caused warmth to rush over his body for first time since being unsealed.

The group kept walking into they got to a lake only they were confused by this been a hidden place because there was nowhere to other side without a boat. He told them to use their wings and showed them how before they fly in the air only both were shocked they could fly. He gave a laugh at how they reacted only he just watched them fly around playing with each other.

"Seems the two of you are enjoying yourself up there but I guess can't blame you for being happy to be able to fly. Humans always do best they can fly don't they now?" He teased while asking them that only for them to nod their heads at him.

When he had enough of watching them play together he let out all twelve of his wings and headed across the lake to a hidden area that couldn't be even seen by humans. When he landed it was a small island with a very large house on it. Fields of flowers everywhere and growing perfectly only this was his hidden heaven that he had found with Grayfia and had used magic to hide it from the world.

He had found it while looking for a place to train away from the eyes of his family and friends because sometimes he needed alone time. He needed time away from being the commander of armies and son to one of the four leaders of his race.

"This place really is beautiful and I can see why you call it a hidden place." He nodded only he noticed something that worried him because it was out of place, it was something that wasn't there nor belonged there. He walked over to the hill that had a grave on it only he just stared worried at who it could belong to. Then Pluto words started to ring in his head because he could finally understand what he meant by them.

"Who does that grave belong to?" Tomoe asked only she could see in his eyes he didn't know yet she could also see it worried him greatly. He just stood there frozen unable to even move up closer to it out of fear of just who it could have belonged to. " _It will shatter me will it then just who does it belong to?"_

He slowly had a feeling of who it could have been only he deny it to the very core and refused to even believe it could be that person. If it was that person then he didn't know what how he could handle finding out something like that, it would break him to the very core.

"I don't know because only few people know of this place and to be buried here…." Naruto feared the worse only he slowly took one step forward then another one. In his life he had never been this scared before with his hands shaking at his sides. He could feel the cold sweat coming off his face because he had known once he sees the name it will hurt badly.

His worse feeling had come true when he could read the name on the stone graved and he just couldn't believe his eyes. Why was it her of all people that had been here and that had been gone from his life, he just simply couldn't take it. He could feel what was left of his world coming crashing down all around him without any hope for a better future.

"Here lies Yuna Lucifer the loving daughter of Naruto Lucifer and Grayfia, who was killed by her uncle Rizevim. She was taken from this world at the age of twenty-one years of age." If hearing leviathan had been killed had hurt Naruto then seeing this in front of him had shattered him into pieces. He simply had fallen down on to his knees in front of the grave with tears coming down his face because his own daughter had been killed.

"Why didn't she tell me this because she was our daughter I don't understand what's going on at all. Why didn't you tell me Grayfia-chan and why did she have to die like this? I had promised her that I would always be here to keep her safe." Naruto was shocked, no beyond shocked. He just stared at the grave with a heart being heavily pushed down against from the sadness and pain he was feeling.

He couldn't believe that she had been killed by his own brother and for what reason could he have even had to do such a thing? He slowly started to remember finding about that she was having a baby even started to remember looking down at her before promising her to always keep her safe.

Flashback started.

"This place is really beautiful Naruto-kun I can't believe you had found it. I mean knowing you I though you would have ended up destroying the place first." She said while laying down around the flowers only just smiled at her. He moved down on top of her with their lips meeting together, their tongue danced with each other. When the kiss ended he just looked into her silver eyes that he came to love so much about her.

He was the light of his life and she was the reason he just kept smiling each and every single day of his life. The nights they shared together and morning they wake up to each other in bed only to enjoy the morning side by side. These were times he would never give up no matter what because he truly loved her with all of his heart and very soul.

"Naruto there's something I need to tell you but I'm worried you may not be happy with what I'm about to say. I do need to tell you because it's something I can't hide from you because it weren't be right at all." She looked worried before he just gave her another kiss to show her that he wasn't worried.

She took his hand and moved it to her stomach only he gave her confused look before she smiled to him. "I'm pregnancy with your child Naruto-kun and I love you with all my heart. I hope you are happy that you're finally having a child of your own." She just kept smiled on her lips even if she was worried about what he may say or do next.

"That's wonderful Grayfia-hime and there was nothing you had to worry about. I love you with all my heart just the same." He gave her another kiss before he rolled her over so she was on top of him. He moved his hand to her hair and ran his hands through her silver hair.

She was truly happy that he found the news to be wonderful only she moved her head against his chest slowly letting own self enjoy not hiding things for once. She loved this place because it was somewhere she didn't have to hide her feelings for him. 'This really is our little heaven because we don't even need to hide anything from anyone here." She said while labeling this place their heaven.

"Yes this is our heaven Grayfia-hime, a place where we don't have to worry. Not to worry of my family or your duties or anything at all. This place will always be our safe place we can go to in order to be who we really are." He smiled before closing his eyes only he just gave her another long kiss full of love he had for her.

Ten years later Naruto was kneeling down in front of Yuna who was smiling while standing beside Grayfia. "Yuna-chan don't worry I'll always be here to keep you safe and you'll never have to worry about being scared ok?" She nodded her head before Grayfia took her to the flower fields to play together.

Naruto watched them play from the roof of the castle only he could sense someone behind only for him to see Azazel behind him. "You truly care about them deeply don't you if you willing to do what you about to do. Just speaking to me would have you killed for being a traitor of your very race." He just smirked before he walked side by side with Naruto only his eyes were back on his lover along with his child.

"I don't care about that or the risks because all I care about it..." He stopped speaking only to look over at the fallen angel. "You only care about keep the two people you love safe and try to bring peace so they don't have to be pulled into the chaos of war." Azazel finished what he had wanted to say.

"My father cares too much of war and wanting to kill anyone that he feels he wants to kill even so I do not share my father's view of life. I know war is coming soon and that's why I wanted to speak to you about it. But I have to ask you to promise me one thing before we even speak of anything else." Naruto stared hard at the fallen angel leader only he wanted him to promise one single thing above anything else.

"Promise me no matter what happens that you will make sure both Grayfia-hime and Yuna-chan are kept safe from harm." He looked at her only he didn't care if saying that made him look weak because these two were his reason to fight. They were his reason to make sure he would be willing pay any price or cost to keep them safe.

"I promise that they will live no matter what and you can trust me to keep that promise yet you worry you may die soon?" He looked away Naruto only he could tell that something was wrong because he could sense he thought he was dying soon.

One only makes a promise like that when they feel like they are running out of time or if they are planning to walk to one's grave. He had hoped that this man wasn't going to his grave because he was only Lucifer that was caring and kind. Only one that wasn't twisted to the very core and that had love for someone not just for power. " _I'll keep them safe no matter what old friend just why do I have feeling next time I see you? You'll either be dead or shattered into nothing?"_

Flashback ended.

Both women moved away from Naruto to let him mourn the death of his daughter only they couldn't believe what they were seeing. This was a devil that was one of the strongest races crying at a grave like he was simply a human or simply a mourning father. If anyone could see him they weren't see him as someone that was evil only someone that was going through so much pain and sadness.

He just hit the ground over and over while letting all of the tears come down his face with his eyes still staring at the grave. " _You didn't keep your promise why? Why didn't you keep it and is this the price of so called peace!? I swear…I'm coming for you little brother and no one is going to get in my way not even these so called leaders of underworld. Anyone that gets in my way will regret it."_

Naruto started to walk inside the large house only he could sense both women following him inside of it. Once inside he could tell there was a latter on the table inside the living room only he slowly walked over to it. When he picked it up he looked at it in order to read just what had been written on this latter and to why it was even here in the first place.

"I'm writing this letter in case you may one day come back to me only I'm sorry to tell you my love that our daughter was killed. I can't even bare to go inside her room because all I can see is the day I walked in to find her dead on the floor with all the blood everywhere. I lost you and lost our daughter because your brother took her from us. I miss you so deeply where are you when I need you my love?" He placed letter back down before walking to their daughter's room only he moved so slowly.

He wasn't there when they needed him the most only it was eating away at his heart because he wasn't there. He could of had saved his daughter's life if he was here to keep his promise to her only he wasn't because he was sealed away even if he didn't know how or why he was sealed.

" _All I have done and all I did was for the two of you two be safe and happy not this, this wasn't why I did all of it."_ He made a fist because this wasn't why he had done anything back in the war because he wanted them safe. He wanted them always be safe here because that why he created this heaven for the two of them only it was all gone.

When he got inside the room he could see a huge painting of his woman in her adult age only he stared at it. She truly looked like her mother only his eyes moved to the look he could see what had happened. He used magic to show him just what Grayfia had walked into and he could see just how bloody this room once was.

"This couldn't have happened because I put a magic seal around this island that only ones I had allowed to see could see it. That only ones that could enter could bring others here that means someone had to let my brother in here." His anger just kept spiking higher and higher because everyone had known never let his family in here.

"My daughter had known better to allow any of my family to be allowed on this island yet Grayfia-hime weren't let any of them in either that only leaves one person." He kissed his teeth because that left only the person that had promised to keep them safe.

" _This place is no longer our heaven Grayfia-hime it's my hell. It's something that will always remind me how trusting someone can be the biggest mistake."_ He started to walk out of his daughter room then out of the house all together. He couldn't bear to be in that place anymore not after what had happed inside these walls.

"It's time to head for the vampire castle now and its good way to help deal with my damn anger right now." He started to fly to the castle followed by both women only they could see he was in so much pain.

When he landed in the courtyard he could see many vampire guards rushing over at him with weapons in their hands. "I'm here to make a deal with your leader in order for you to live through what's about to come yet you may want to take my deal." The vampires just stopped to stare at him because he had come give them a deal to help them?

"Why should we even trust anything you say because look at yourself with your wings like that just what are you?" The vampire asked only his voice was harsh yet Naruto just looked over at him almost with a glare.

"If I was here to kill you I would have done so by now so you better stop with your attitude and take me to your leader." He wasn't in the mood to deal with someone that was acting like an idiot because his anger wasn't going let him deal with it.

"That's true…this way sir." Vampire slowly backed down and lead the three of them inside only he just looked at ones he passed by. A lot of these were dressed in normal outfits not in war gear like the ones that rushed over at him.

They lead him into the throne room only no one was there he just looked around to see many guards in this place. He didn't understand what they were planning only that he could see that they were out numbers only he just waited.

* * *

What will Naruto do now that his reasons to fight are gone? That is daughter is taken from him or that he no longer has anyone in his life.

Did Azazel really let Naruto's brother enter the island if so why?

Just who could this queen of vampires be?

Did anyone find out about deal Naruto made with Azazel?

Why didn't Grayfia tell him about their daughter's death? Does her husband even know she had a kid with Naruto?

What will happen once Naruto goes to underworld? Will he turn the place upside down looking for his brother even if underworld hates him and his family? Will he fight his way through the underworld to get his revenge?

He wanted peace for the two people he cared about only real question is? What does he want now with everything taken from him?

Why did his own brother kill his daughter?

Naruto's Queen, -?

Rook one - ?

Rook two - ?

Bishop one – Tomoe

Bishop two...–?

Knight one - ?

Knight two - ?

Pawn one – Shizuka

Pawn two - ?

Pawn three - ?

Pawn four - ?

Pawn fire - ?

Pawn six - ?

Pawn seven - ?

Pawn eight - ?

Thank you all for enjoying once more

/walks but doesn't walk into door

Yea didn't walk into this time

/falls down stairs

…I think I'll talk hitting door over that….ow

See you next time.


	3. The Wielder of Desuburinga

Ravenofsithlord – Yes Tomoe and Shizuka are from queen's blade anime.

Liger01 it's nice you see that about how he got his pieces only that is a secret that you'll see sooner or later. Why didn't he ask her why she was still alive because he had faith that Azazel would keep his promise to keep her and Yuna safe? For why they hasn't attack him because it not be smart idea on their part because it could risk losing major of their forces in order to kill Naruto or take him in. This takes place only few years after the war and devil race still thin in number so not good idea to start a war with Naruto.

ArrorwToTheKn33- No Rizevim still going be vali's great father in this.

Jyuubi No Naruto – Thank you thinking that and I think you may just like this chapter bit more than normal.

Amused Archer – no they aren't his grandparents and I know you'll be very amused with this chapter.

Acheos – drop everything to read this? Thank you for liking this story that much.

Thank you once more for all your support and all your questions that you guys/girls have been sending me lately.

Now on with the chapter and I hope everyone enjoys themselves.

* * *

"Is your queen coming or no? That's because I don't have all day to wait around to see if she will come or not." He looked over at the one vampire who just simply stood there next to the throne guarding the empty sit. He never one was that could wait patience for anything because he hated to wait at all only time then again Grayfia always made him wait just to tease him.

"You sure this is a good idea Naruto-kun because we don't even know they won't try doing something to us while we are here." He just smiled over at Tomoe because she was over worrying about things because he had simply no fear of anyone in this castle. He could sense something yet he didn't know what it was just only that the aura was very dark in nature.

He could hear footsteps coming from the right side only he looked to see a young woman with long silver hair that went to her rear. Her eyes on the other hand were a crimson color with slits in them. He simply watched her move over to the chair before she sat down with her eyes staring over at him.

"You said you had a deal for us and why do you even think we would need such a deal? I mean you dare come into my castle claiming that we need your help after all." She asked him only he found her voice to be bit on the hostile side. He just slowly walked up closer to her while her eyes stared deadly at him.

"You're out number and if I guess right you can't even leave this castle because you have no way out besides going through your enemy." He just smirked because he had fully well-known this castle was going to fall without aid from him.

"What do you want in this deal and who are you because I know you're a devil?" He simply told her about the pieces and how she had to join him. Only she looked away because it would save her people lives yet she didn't give up her soul either. She just had to leave in order to be under his command which made her not happy.

She just sat there thinking while his eyes looked her from top to bottom only he found himself liking what he was seeing. She had a very large chest on her while her dress she showed off all of her curve body. She was wearing a long red silk dress with slits on each side to let her legs move freely without being trapped by the dress.

"I'll make this deal but I'm adding one thing because I want you find my people somewhere new to live at." She spoke only causing her people to look over at her stunned that she would go that far just to save them.

"They can come to my home which is much bigger castle than this so they won't have much trouble finding room." She looked at him only to find no lies in his eyes only the truth even so she was partly stunned. That he would be willing to keep helping her people even if it was a deal that he could just throw them to a random place for all he cared.

"Moka-sama how do we know he will keep his end of this deal? It's too risky for you to even do this." Naruto gazed over to the one speaking up only she had long red very long hair that went down to her rear with red eyes. In her hands was a very long sword with runes coming down the blade itself.

"I always keep my word and time for me to do my part" His voice showed he wasn't playing around when comes to honoring his word because he never breaks a deal or a promise. He turned to walk out of the room to head outside to the front of the castle only he stopped to move his hand out.

Shadows started to form into his hand then formed into a very long two handed size blade that looked almost like a great sword. "It's time old friend that me and you have new battle isn't that good thing to hear Desuburinga?" Everyone turned pale when they heard that name only he just laughed before walking out of the room holding most evil blade in history.

The sinner of darkness and sinner of all swords only the twisted heart are said to be able to wield this blade. "To think this man is the wielder of that damned sword even so can we trust him knowing he is the new wielder of the blade?" The red haired had asked her queen worried for her queen's fate.

"No such thing as new wielder miss because I been only one to ever wield this blade and I was the one that shattered king Arthur's Excalibur." With that said he kept walking causing him to no longer be in ear range of any of them.

"So he was the one that had killed King Arthur even I have heard the stories about that man and how he had become king only he was seen by everyone as a hero. He was called the holy king due to his kindness and caring of everyone in his kingdom." The red hair woman said only her queen just shook her head.

"I don't know why he had killed that man or shattered the Excalibur all I know is he's here to help us Lilith-chan. We just have to put on trust in him that he won't do anything to break his word or our deal." She stood up and headed for the battlefield because there was no way she wasn't going to be helping

Once Naruto stopped walking he was in front of the castle staring at the army he had to beat down in order to get his new ally. He could sense some of these people weren't human or they were only with huge level of power. "So this won't be so boring after all now will it?" He smirked before placing his sword into the ground.

'If anyone wishes to not die today you better leave! You are being used so others can claim the glory of killing vampires here while you do all the dying for them!" He yelled only some moved back yet when he moved his wings back out many ran away leaving only strong to stay to fight him. He watched many humans that looked like farmers or none soldiers run in fear of him only he was glad he didn't have to kill any innocents.

" _Father I guess I really am too nice yet I'll never become like you or my so called brother. That is something I'll never do because even if I may want ravage I won't lose my heart and become monster like you. She may no longer be alive but I don't want my daughter to ever see me like a monster..."_ A tear came down his face before he removed his sword from ground then started to walk towards the army in order to fight them head on.

"I am the bone of my sword." Naruto could hear someone talking only he looked to see an arrow heading right for him only he could see magic aura around it. He moved his blade to block it only the force behind the arrow made him move backwards a good ten feet before it exploded only he just still stand there mainly unharmed. Few cuts on his body only they healed in less than a blink of an eye.

"If I was a vampire that could have really did a number on me yet to think a human pulled something like that off?" He looked at the man with short silver hair and black eyes only he just smirked at Naruto. The man was bit taken back by the fact that his attack barely hurt him and for the other fact he never noticed seen this man or heard of him. The reports had said nothing of a blonde hair vampire with a sword like that or wings.

"I don't know who you are only that I hope you can put up a good fight for me I won't let anyone kill me because I have someone I need to see again..." He created a blade in each hand before getting ready to fight Naruto only he could notice others coming to help him.

Naruto looked up to see a magic rune form in the area before thunder came down at him only he had just caused the very winds to block the attack. Wind and thunder crashed together only he looked to see who had casted the thunder only to find someone that made him stare hard. She caused him to stare only because she looked like a goddess in her outfit.

She had long pink hair to her rear while wearing high heels along with stocking that went up to her tights with a white/black cape around her. She was wearing a black thong that wasn't cover by anything else and her top was only covering the top half of her huge breasts. Lower half of her breasts and stomach were fully showing with nothing covering it at all.

" _I wonder just how in the hell she's ok wearing that. Is she even cold at all wearing what looks to be nothing at all but enough just cover her nipples and pussy?"_ He thought to himself while watching her body move causing her breasts to bounce around. They bounced around with each movement she had made only his eyes enjoyed seeing them shake around.

'Tell me miss aren't you cold at all just wearing your underwear to a battle?" She just glared deadly over at him before he walked up even more towards them. "You really are all crazy to be trying to fight against a devil yet I'll give you the chance to die fast at least." He joked before three soldiers rushed at him only to be cut down in a single movement of his sword.

He blocked incoming attack with his arm only he could hear the bone breaking from the strength of the attacker's fist. He looked to see a woman with red long hair to her knees tied with a purple hair tie only he just kicked her in the stomach making her fly backwards on her back. "Damn for a human that's some strength of yours." His bone heals without worry only he just smirked because these weren't normal humans.

"No Mito-chan! Damn you!" He looked to next person that rushed at him wielding a very large looking black scythe only he could sense the dark aura around it. Grayish purple hair with rose color eyes only he just noticed her flat chest right away.

"Shizuka-chan and Tomoe-chan make sure none of them get inside the castle walls I'll take care of all the ones on the frontline." He blocked the next attack from the scythe only he moved his sword in a movement that caused a wave of darkness to be sent from it. The woman blocked it only to be sent backwards on her back just like what happened to her friend.

He noticed fire coming down from above him only he covered himself with his wings to block the attack before rushing over at the almost naked woman. "You really can be a pain even if you do look hot as hell." He teased once more before grabbing her before he was about to stab her only he stopped due to two swords coming near his neck.

He had thrown her back before slamming his fist into the man's chest in order to stop the attack. Only he could feel the armor he was wearing wasn't metal yet stronger than metal. "What's your name because you can simply call me Archer if you don't mind?" He asked before jumping back away from Naruto.

"You can simply call me Naruto then only I have to kill you for trying to kill them. Before you say they attack humans look around you, can you notice all the animals here? From what I can guess in my short time I here been here that they have been drinking animal blood not human." Naruto stated only he noticed a little vampire girl walking too close to the battlefield. Before he could do anything a spear was heading right for her only he moved in front of her taking the spear right through the chest.

Everyone watching from both sides stared in shock that he would do such a thing only he just grabbed the spear. "Just who in hell would be so evil that they would try to kill someone that was only a child!" Raged filled Naruto eyes and voice only he ripped the spear out of his chest causing blood to pour out.

Everyone just was even more taken back when they could see the rage that he was showing them because of what had happened. He cared so much about a child he had no idea who she was only that she was an innocent child in his eyes. The rage they seen and his eyes that promised only pain to the one that had done that.

He noticed the one that had done it only he channeled darkness into the spear covering it top to bottom before throwing it right back at the man. Once it hit the ground it exploded in darkness killing over hundred humans. "No more games yet no more toying around because this is going to end now and for good do you hear me!" He screamed with rage only he couldn't get the fact that he may have saved this child yet failed to save his own daughter.

'That idiot now we have to fight someone who's no longer joking around making this even more of a nightmare." Archer stated only he started to throw his two blades into the air before making two more doing the same like he did with first two. Only two had landed into Naruto arm only he grabbed both and throw them at two random humans killing them with impacting blades into their chests dead on.

"Have withstood pain to create many weapons..." Naruto started to head right for the red cape wearing man only he listened to these words he had been speaking. "Yet these hands will never hold anything..." Before Naruto got to him he kept on speaking more. "So, as I pray – unlimited blade works!" Naruto was taken back when whole area around him changed into nothing but a field of swords sticking into the ground.

"I created every single one you see and this will be your grave." He attacked with sword in each hand while swords starting to fly around them. Naruto crashed his sword against his two only he shattered them yet he dodged the incoming ones. Only the number swords kept going to the point that he was stabbed with over ten swords at once impacting into his body.

"Enough of these games do you hear me!" His demonic aura forced all blades out of him before he looked at Archer who was shocked he was still moving. He moved back to create his black steel bow before taking shoots with his arrows only Naruto let each arrow hit him before moving closer to the man.

"I'll give you this that you aren't a weak human but maybe strongest human I have ever met even so you had chosen the wrong side." When next wave of swords came to him he just slammed Desuburinga into the ground causing whole area to explode into darkness. Then he could see the world go back to normal with Archer on the ground before he stabbed him with his fist. His fist went right though the man's chest leaving him bleeding on the ground to a very slow death.

He could see a blonde hair girl rushing at him with an axe at same time the one with scythe was heading in other way at him. He grabbed blonde's hand before taking axe in his hands to cut the scythe's wielder down the middle. With that he grabbed the scythe and stabbed the blonde woman right in the chest with it. Both of them fall on the ground bleeding still somewhat alive only he stared at the last two women left in front of him.

Another wave of soldiers came at him only he quickly made work of them with his sword even when they all were dealt with there was still more. He rushed at the Mito who just blocked his sword with her fist. He wanted deal with any of the strongest ones first so he had less to worry about getting pushed him into the castle.

He got another hit on him in the side few bones breaking only he cut her from side to side with his sword causing her to fall on the ground bleeding out. He looked over at the pink hair woman to see another red haired woman join. Her hair went all way to her rear only she was in what he could call a plate bikini. Her top part was just a yellow almost gold color bra with panties that were yellow on top part yet part covered her womanhood was white.

She had red eyes only both started to call down thunder at him only for him to send out a wave of darkness to counter it. Once it was blocked he attacked both of them head on with his speed he got behind the pink haired woman to stab her from behind. "Sorry you just choice the wrong side my dear so no hard feelings I hope.' He pulled blade out and went to attack the last woman only he just felt sorry for these people.

These humans were strong in their own right and some of them were even stronger than vampires along with that Mito had strength that was on level of a low rank devil. He looked at the last woman only he just pushed aside his feelings and rushed at her because there was no point in thinking like that while in battle.

"I'll stop you and make you pay for killing everyone!" Her voice was sad and anger only he just blocked her attack with his own sword. Their swords crashed against each other only with each time she could feel herself being pushed back. She could see her strength was nowhere near the level his was only that she refused to give up.

"You are very brave yet foolish to think you can beat me on your own." He parried her next attack before running his blade through her stomach causing her to fall over like the rest. He gathered all the ones that he felt were worth something before staring down at them while they were bleeding out.

Before he did anything he finished off the rest of the small fries while he looked back at the ones on the ground. Once all the other soldiers were killed he walked back over to them only he looked at each one studying them. That was before he stopped in front of the group of dying humans that earned his respect.

"I'll ask you each this one question because you showed me you are above the normal human and your souls aren't evil. Do you wish to live once more if you do you'll become a devil also work under me?" Everyone stared at him in shock only they didn't know how to feel about becoming a devil.

This man was the one that had beaten them yet he was giving them a deal that could let them live once more and be even stronger than they were before. It had come with a catch that they had to work for him and do what he told them. "There is something I have to do no matter what so I'll take your deal Naruto-sama." He looked at archer only smirk because he wondered just what was driving him to live.

He placed a knight piece on the man's chest causing it to go inside him healing all of his wounds only he just helped the man up. "I don't know your reasons for living on only that from now on I'm your boss." He nodded his head not backing out of the deal he had made with Naruto only he had tried to figure out why he would do that.

He looked at others who had seemed to nod their head after thinking it over only he could see some were nervous about it. He placed his rook on Mito who had a huge strength and this would only cause that strength to become a nightmare level even to devils. The scythe and axe wielders he had given pawns to while he gave his other knight to the red hair in the bikini.

The last person was the pink haired woman who he had given his last bishop to only he watched them all stand up one after the other. "What are your names? I know only his because he had given it to me during the battle." Naruto asked wanting to know just who they were if he was going to be their new boss.

"Everyone just calls me lightning warrior Raidy and I'm glad I didn't have to die today because there things I need to get done still." The bikini warrior was named Raidy only he just gave a little laugh.

"My name is Ingrid and I'm also glad I didn't have to die even if I had realized it was pointless trying to kill someone on your level." The pink hair woman bowed her head only he just gave her a smile because he was glad she didn't have to die.

"My name is Mito Jujo and thank you for thinking my strength was that good." She also gave a bow only he just nodded his head because he did feel that her strength was crazy for a human to have.

"My name is Shinoa Hiragi and I hope you don't do anything too perverted to me now." She gave a smirk only for him to stare at her like she's crazy then looked at her scythe. He shook his head before moving his eyes over at the last woman that had the axe.

"Mitsuba Sangu and I don't like you." He gave a laugh before he stopped when he noticed the ground underneath the castle starting to give out. "So the real fight is about to start because you were all just decoys for what's about to happen."

He used his wind powers to move wind around and underneath the castle causing it to be lifted up into the air before the ground finally given out. He moved the castle back on solid ground only he looked to see just what was coming yet all he seen so far was clouds of dust. He could sense an aura of pure evil and twisted soul that could match his own father.

"Just what in the world is coming our way Naruto-sama?" He could hear Ingrid ask him only he just shrugged his shoulders while watching. There was no point in worrying about something you couldn't control or stop only have to wait to see just what's going to happen.

When they could see just what was heading their way it was a huge monster that was almost six-hundred feet tall and had six bat-like wings. "Just what have you become old friend because you let yourself be turned into a bloody monster…?" Naruto could sense the aura and realized it belonged to his dear friend Alucard.

"Desuburinga-chan keep everyone stay while I deal with this monster that was once a dear friend to me." He placed the sword down after speaking leaving everyone confused to just why he would be talking to his sword.

The sword started to turn into a cloud of darkness before turning into a figure that was covered head to top in what looked to be a long cape. Cape itself was pure blood red and only thing that gave away its gender was the very huge chest that even cape couldn't cover all of it. "Don't worry I'll keep them all safe because have I ever let you down Naruto-kun?" Her voice sounded so cold and sent chills down everyone's backs.

* * *

Naruto's Queen - ?

Naruto's Rook one - ?

Naruto's Rook two – Mito Jujo – Seraph of the end

Naruto's bishop one – Tomoe – Queen's blade

Naruto's bishop two – Ingrid – Dark knight/hell knight Ingrid

Naruto's knight one – Raidy – Raidy the lightning warrior.

Naruto's knight two – Archer – Fate/night

Naruto's pawn one – Shizuka – Queen's blade

Naruto's pawn two – Mitsuba Sangu – Seraph of the end

Naruto's pawn three – Shinoa Hiragi – Seraph of the end

Naruto pawn four - ?

Naruto's pawn five… - ?

Naruto pawn six - ?

Naruto's pawn seven... - ?

Naruto's pawn eight… - ?

Its shame Naruto it limited how many he can turn into a devil because there tons of people would make great devils.

In this chapter you could see Naruto trying to keep on to what emotions he has left beside anger and revenge.

Next chapter Naruto is going be up against his old dear friend Alucard how will he react to his friend becoming a six-hundred feet monster? Naruto who is the son of first Lucifer and Lilith yet he's going be up against the first ever vampire who could be called the vampire god in this form.

Few things you may have noticed in this chapter would be that Naruto has very strong healing power that is far better than what devil normally has. He also has control over shadow and wind powers even his very own sword is a living monster.

Just what kind of being is Desuburinga and did this sword really shattered king Arthur's blade? Was Naruto really the one that killed the king? Just why did Naruto kill such a noble king in the first place? How did Naruto find the sinner sword? Why is it called the sinner of all swords or the sinner of darkness?

Some of you will say Archer isn't that strong but you know what? I do not care because I love him and you can't change my feelings. Maybe add some Naruto/Archer lemons into this.

Archer/Naruto - I'll kill you!

DOD - calm down you know I don't make yoai maybe change his gender to female

Archer - I'll bloody murder you in your sleep

DOD - don't worry they won't be no yoai or gender changing in this story. I don't want to risk my own life. Because there someone that is shy of trying new things and won't be happy.

Archer – you better sleep with your eyes open.

Someone should get Archer some anger help because he should does have a lot of anger.


	4. Goodbye Old Friend And New Hope

Mikaeru346 – It's not that hard to keep track of all of it because it's not really crossovers because only crossover is really Naruto and high school DxD. Does it have characters from other animes yes but their world and story isn't really in this story. It just DxD has a world that could fit with many of these characters from demons to angels also DxD has Greek gods to the Norse gods in the anime.

SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan – It's ok but I can tell you these are characters that you will love once you get to know them.

Amused Archer – Yea Shinoa is a fun character and it even funny when she tries to hide her feelings because we all know she's falling for the main character in Seraph of the end. I can't wait till Oct for the next season.

Aqua Dragon – the yoai was a joke because I don't write these kinds of stories because I'm simply not into them. Now Yuri on the other hand that something I'm into.

Majin-kun – You did bring up a good part of him having more than one set of evil pieces only I'll how the first set works out before thinking on if I want give him another set or not.

Here is the next chapter that everyone has been waiting for and thank you for reading this new story. I hope everyone does enjoy reading this chapter just like you all have enjoyed reading the first three chapters.

* * *

"Alucard why have you let yourself become such a monster old friend?" He gave a sad look over to his old friend while Moka had heard him say that. She was stunned that this man had known Alucard to a level like that because all her life she was told he was pure evil and had to be destroyed for what he had done.

Naruto on the other hand couldn't believe what had happened to one of his oldest friends only that he could sense just how evil he was. The twisted form his body took only he couldn't figure out why would he do such a thing? Why would do go to such a length to become this horror of a monster being and for what reason did he do this?

"You weren't there because everyone was killed and you weren't there when we needed your help. Akasha kept on believing that you would have come to help us when we were in our darkest hour. You were nowhere to even be found when we needed you!" He roared at Naruto only for him to just stand there, he was being blamed for causing all of this because he wasn't there.

He jumped back from the incoming claw only his eyes just never stop gazing over at his old friend even when Moka stood there deeply stunned not moving at all. She could feel herself being pulled away by Shizuka in order for her not to get killed by the claw that was coming over to her.

"You can blame me all you want old friend but I wasn't the one that turned you into this monster form. You were the one that did it to yourself and I won't hold back against you no matter you will not be allowed to blame me." His words had sounded so sad although he had truly meant that he was going to stop him.

Naruto quickly summoned six lancers made of pure darkness and they just float above him only he moved his right hand straight up in the air. "I couldn't save you all these years ago only now I can save you from the monster you have become Alucard!" He moved his hand straight down and the lancers went flying straight for him hitting into his body.

One of six landed in his right arm and other into his left arm while third one landed in his right leg and fourth into his left leg. The last two stabbed him into his stomach only he just wasn't done yet. Alucard on the other hand was howling in pain as each one had pierced his body causing pain to rock his body all over.

Naruto moved his hand back up slowly forming wind and darkness to come around almost in a hurricane way. The storm got smaller and smaller along with darker from the darkness that was being pulled into it. When he was done he had formed what he called his rasenshuruken only thing one wasn't just wind he had in it because he put more darkness than wind power into this one.

"Goodbye old friend." He tossed the rasenshuruken right into his chest and watched the damaged it had done. He was about to turn away only he could see his wounds healing fast shocking Naruto that someone had lived that attack.

"I'm no longer that weak that something like that could easily kill me!" He screamed over at him in pain as he was healing every single wound up. The two attack Naruto had done to him had caused much pain only being the oldest vampire he had been used to pain to a high level. Even so the pain he felt was something he wanted to avoid as best he could because it did cause him to feel pain that he never once had felt before.

Naruto just stood there only he noticed something that caused him to fly right for the monster without caring for his own safely. He grabbed what look like a woman falling out of Alucard's stomach. She had long pink hair and red eyes only he had known who she was anywhere because this was Akasha Bloodriver.

He couldn't believe she was inside his stomach and even so he didn't even know how she had lived being inside of him. He felt bit sick at the thought of her living inside someone else stomach like that only he pushed that aside because he was glad to see her. He was glad she wasn't killed along with the other vampires in the past.

"Naruto-kun you are here and you freed me from his stomach only you can't beat him he's too strong even for you." Her eyes showed fear only he placed her down on the ground beside her daughter who just hugged her mother hard. She had lost her once and she was finally happy because she was alive again.

He dodged the incoming tentacles before he wave his hand for Desuburinga to become a blade once more. Once his sword was in his hand he cut the wave of tentacles in half only to see them heal back almost right away causing him to realize this fight was going be hell on earth. "His healing powers only got a power rush thanks to this new form?"

"Yes that why I can't say you can't kill so just run away and I'll handle this like I did in the past." Her words fall on deaf ears because he just moved forward even if it was going to be hell of a fight he wasn't going to back down. He had owned it to Alucard to put him down in order for his soul to finally rest at peace.

"Don't forget about us because we are going to help you because we had made deal to work under you from now on." Archer put his two cents into this matter before shooting arrows at Alucard causing him to heal more. He had found himself to be far faster than he was before becoming his knight.

"He's right and no hard feelings right Naruto-sama?" Ingrid asked while teasing because that was same thing he had said to her only she started casting thunder on him. She could see her magic got powered up big time when it hit Alucard causing her to wonder just how in the world that happened.

Naruto summoned four more lancers and aimed them right for his chest only after it went inside Alucard chest he noticed that all lancer on his body started breaking. "This fight is truly going be pain in my ass because my lancers are breaking which never happened before." He stated while cutting down another wave of tentacles that came for him once more.

"You can't beat me because I'm a god yet you are just a devil trying to be hero! You are nothing and I'm everything you could ever hope to be." He taunted Naruto by insulting him only he just closed his eyes yet he wasn't one to let anyone taunt him into doing something foolish. He simply kept his mind clear and calm while slowly he started to create a hurricane around Alucard.

"You aren't a god you just a self-center ego fool that had casted away the desire for monster and humans to live in peace together. You gave up everything you cared about for what? Was this power worth becoming some kind of horror nightmare of a being? Just look at how you are now?" The hurricane raged ripping the vampire apart and started to rage even harder due to the anger Naruto was feeling.

When it ended he could see all parts healing back again only slower and he was bit smaller that caused Naruto to realize he had a limit. "So he has a limit just one really huge damn limit but buy me time so I can end this." He ordered before channeling his powers of darkness, wind and demonic into his hands.

"I'll buy all the time you need king." Archer joked before running along shooting arrows at the vampire while Ingrid casted spells from fire to thunder at him. Tentacles came at him only for Mito to beat them down with her fists quickly before moving in front of him. She wasn't going let a single one pass her and get to him no matter what.

"Can they really beat someone like him? Even the three of us couldn't and we had to seal him away by me being inside his stomach." Akasha mumble to herself while she watched the fighting going on in front of her.

"You just have to believe in them kaa-chan and I'm glad you're back to me." Moka hugged her mother once more only she looked at her daughter. She can see her silver hair got much longer and she had grown into a beautiful adult.

Alucard once more tried to hit Naruto with one of his two huge claws only Mito blocked it before being knocked away due to the strength of him. Mito rushed back once more to block it only this time both Moka and Akasha helped her block the attack and pushed the claw backwards. "You better hurry Naruto-kun because this getting ugly and fast." Akasha told him before staring up at Alucard with anger.

"I'm working on it but it takes time you know. You really have no patience still just like then again your lack of patience was always something that was fun." He laughed as he was still channeling all three powers into what looked like a spear.

He kept on forming it slowly and slowly only he just hoped that this will work like he had planned for it to. That was because he's pouring a lot of his power into this single attack in order bring down this monster. He had to bring this monster down at all cost because the very chance of him living could bring doom to this whole world.

He went to attack Naruto once more only Tomoe stabbed his arm with whole channeling holy through her blade causing massive pain to hit his body. He used one of his bat-like wings to hit her hard and sent her into the ground where Shizuka had moved to her fast. She checked on her only to find she was in pain yet still alive.

"All the power in the world can't give you what you truly want in this life because it all meaningless. When you can't ever have what you truly want so how can power mean so much to someone in the end?" He asked while channeling still because he would give up all of his powers for chance to have his family back with him.

"Power is everything in this world because with it you can do anything you want and no one will dare stop you. No one will dare get in your way because they know you'll kill them if they even try!" Alucard yelled in his rage only Naruto shook his head at just how foolish his old friend had truly become.

"No you are wrong because power can't undo what has done in the past and power can't bring back ones you loved to life! Power is meaningless when it drives you to madness only to lose everything you once had because of it." Naruto looked at Alucard and it was causing him to realize he was walking down same path that Alucard had taken. He was letting his hate and anger turn him into someone he wasn't and he weren't let him become a monster like his old friend had become.

"No matter what we do to him he just keeps healing just how in the world are we even going to beat him?" Ingrid asked while still casting spells at the huge vampire only for him to send waves of tentacles at them. These were cut in half by both Mitsuba and Shinoa causing the vampire to feel even more pain with each one being cut in half.

He moved both claws at Naruto and his wings in a full out attack only everyone failed to block this incoming attack towards him. He tossed his finished spear that was fussed with all three of his powers into one, the spear pieces right through his claw. It kept going till it was pushing Alucard away from them and pressing against his chest. The spear entered his chest going deeper inside of him only causing pain to his whole body.

The darkness and demonic in it had just blasts out of the spear in waves of power hurting the vampire insides greatly and destroying him from inside out. "Even if he can heal from this ongoing attack it will push him close to his limits to how much he can heal." He watched the attack keep going till he fully heal once more only this time he looked like deformed figure of a body.

Naruto had hoped that attack would have killed him only he could notice that he put a major damaged on him. His healing could barely keep up with the damage to his body at this point only he moved right towards Alucard with Desuburinga in his hands. He could see one of the wings coming right for him only he cut it in two causing Alucard to howl in pain.

"Has he lost his mind going right up to a monster like that on his alone!?' Raidy yelled only she started to run over to him while summoning thunder to hit Alucard right in his right arm that was about to hit Naruto. She couldn't believe someone could be that crazy to think they could stand alone against a monster like that.

"This was coming from the woman fighting in a metal bikini?" The vampire mother asked while watching everyone running up to fight alongside Naruto even her own daughter was there. She smiled because her daughter had grown into someone that had a strong will to stand up for what she had believed in.

"He truly is a brave one even after the losing his daughter to death he's still trying to fight for what he believed he had to." Akasha turned into a shocked look when she heard Tomoe say his daughter was no longer alive.

"Just how much has changed since I was inside Alucard's stomach? Naruto-kun you lose your daughter only did you lose your reason for trying to bring peace to this world? Please tell me you haven't lost your way like Alucard did." She was sadden by the news and worried just what he would do in the future.

"I'm still trying to get used to flying only it not so bad when you finally do get the handle of it now." Archer once again put his two cents in before flying around shooting more arrows with perfect aim into the vampire's body.

Another wing came crashing down at Naruto only to be blocked by Mito letting Naruto move to the vampire's right deformed arm before cutting it clean off. He could see the arm wasn't being healed back making him realize this fight was close to ending.

'You claimed you were a god Alucard but let me tell you that even god himself had been killed in the Great War. So do not think that you can't be killed because even a god can die by people if they work hard enough and fight even harder." Naruto slowly moved back with his eyes looking at his dying friend.

"I'm not beaten yet and you will die before I do! I'll make sure I bring you down with me because you are just like me, I can see the darkness in your heart." His wings headed right for Naruto only he cut them all down one after the other while his allies had dealt with all of his tentacles.

"I'm not weak like you do you hear me!" He howled in pain while he kept trying to attack Naruto with his only other claw he had left. Only before he could get to Naruto he made small clones of himself to attack the others. Naruto blocked the claw with his sword only he couldn't believe just how much Alucard could keep going.

"You told me years ago that you hated how you couldn't die that living on forever was hell for you Alucard. Let me ease the pain you are hiding and let me help you move on to be with the rest of your people so you don't have keep thinking power will save you. You couldn't save them all years back then because you can't save everyone." Naruto told him at the same time he was telling himself that.

Naruto cut the next arm off before he ran Desuburinga let through Alucard's beating heart with a tear coming down his eye. "Goodbye old friend and you can finally rest in peace knowing you finally moved on to the other side." He moved his blade all way down his body cutting it in half before looking away.

He could see all clones being finished off while the vampire was falling down lifeless no longer healing anymore of the wounds. It had to be done that Alucard the feared and longest living vampire was no more, he was finally at peace. Naruto landed on the ground only few more tears kept coming down his face, he had killed one of his oldest friends with his own two hands.

"Thank you Naruto-kun for freeing me of the monster that I had become." Naruto turned around to see a man with long black hair and eyes. In front of him was Alucard's normal form only he could tell it was his spirit in front of him.

"Just promise me that you'll keep Akasha-chan safe from now on and that you won't go down the same path like I did. I can see the pain in your heart and it isn't healing only growing worse by the day." He waited for Naruto to speak before moving on to the next life only he finally could rest in peace.

"I'll keep her safe that's a promise and I won't go down your path you don't need worry about that at all." He said even if he was unsure of not failing down the wrong path only he watched his old friend fade away.

"Don't be sad Naruto-kun because you saved him from his self and he's now moving on to a better life without pain." Akasha wiped the tears away from his eyes only Moka walked up to him.

"A deal is a deal and I'll be joining you now." She stared into his eyes because she wasn't going break her part of the deal not after what he had done for her people. He just gave her his last rook piece for her to use only he smiled because it was finally all over.

"Just what kind of deal did the two of you had made together it better not be any kind of marriage plans without telling me first." She teased only both gave her a look that told her that her joke wasn't funny.

"I made deal that in order save her people from the army that was coming to attack them that she would join me as one of my devil pieces. It's time to move your people to my island and for me to do the last part of the deal." He walked over to the vampire castle that still had many of vampires alive in it.

"Could you wait few hours before moving all of us to your home Naruto-sama because I got few friends I would like to join with me." He looked at Raidy only he just noticed his head because he didn't mind waiting.

She had left them only Naruto took this time to talk with Akasha and he had filled her in on all that had happened since she was gone. She had no idea just how in the world he could keep going on with all that had happened to him. When they noticed Raidy with her friends he moved everyone inside the castle.

He made a huge teleport rune around the castle and before everyone could realize he had teleported the whole castle onto the island. The castle was bit away from his castle only it was close enough for everyone to talk over to there if needed. He watched everyone walk out to see where their new home would be.

"So just how big is this island of yours?" Archer asked him only he noticed the far larger castle off to the side. Naruto landed beside him only he was trying to figure out just how large the island really was because no one had ever asked him that before.

"I would have to say it's the half the size of Japan only we are the only ones living on this island for right now." He said that as everyone turned around to stare at him like he was crazy in the head. They couldn't believe he had an island that huge yet only he was living on it all alone like that because they didn't realize his family used to live here.

"You have a huge island yet you said underworld is against you because of who your family is so why don't you just make your own group? Why not make your own faction and this will be where they all live and stay? Build a city and build houses for everyone so you can truly be a leader for your new faction." Moka told him only her voice was honest at the same time it was confused by why he didn't do that already.

"Making my world faction does sound like a good idea only I wonder how the world will take me being back alive once more? The whole world believed I was killed in the war yet I stand here pretty much alive." He asked only his voice was still low, he slowly walked over to his castle to rest.

This day had been one long tiring day from finding out his daughter was killed to having to fight one of his oldest friends, say the least he needed a rest. His body and emotion were very much pulled from the events that had happened even so he could notice all of his pieces were following him home.

Moka stayed with her mother at the vampire castle in order to start helping her people build houses outside of the castle, she wanted to make her people a true home. She did know she would always be there to help the man that gave her people a new chance at life without worrying of being attacked.

"So Archer what do you believe I would need to start building first because I think I should start with few houses and barracks." Naruto asked his knight the question only he could see that the white hair man was deep in thought.

"Yes that would be a good start even so you would need to gather people that would be willing to fight with you. Before the war did you have people who were loyal to only you not just your race?" As the man asked that Naruto started to think on who he could ask for help because he did have many loyal friends before he was sealed away.

* * *

Naruto had helped his friend Alucard stop being the monster and move on to the next life like he had wanted to. Did it help Naruto realize the mistakes he was slowly making or will he ignore all the events that happened?

What will happen when hears that he's alive again and had taken down the monster known as Alucard? How will Naruto create the new faction and what will this faction do in the future as for their goals?

Who will side with Naruto in the future and who will become his new allies when it comes time to act?

Everything will be told sooner or later you just need keep reading to find out only who else likes when Ingrid says word master?

Naruto's Queen-?

Naruto's Rook one - Moka

Naruto's Rook two – Mito Jujo – Seraph of the end

Naruto's bishop one – Tomoe – Queen's blade

Naruto's bishop two – Ingrid – Dark knight/hell knight Ingrid

Naruto's knight one – Raidy – Raidy the lightning warrior.

Naruto's knight two – Archer – Fate/night

Naruto's pawn one – Shizuka – Queen's blade

Naruto's pawn two – Mitsuba Sangu – Seraph of the end

Naruto's pawn three – Shinoa Hiragi – Seraph of the end

Naruto pawn four - ?

Naruto's pawn five… - ?

Naruto pawn six - ?

Naruto's pawn seven... - ?

Naruto's pawn eight… - ?

See you all next time and thank you again for reading my story, I hope to hear what you all think of this chapter soon.


	5. The Start Of Better Things

BartWLewis – Sadly Akasha won't be his queen but she will be in the story so don't worry about not seeing her.

Madgormley – No she won't be his queen yet she does play a major role in his life.

Jyuubi no done – Thank you for liking another one of my chapters.

Youngdrgn – You are welcome and thank you reading the chapter.

Aspharno – She will be with Naruto again that is why I list the pairing like that, so you don't have to worry about that. There are too few stories with Naruto being with Grayfia which is really a shame fact about the pairing.

I want to thank everyone that has been reading my stories and following me for all these years of me being on this site. I know some of you worried that I stopped writing and I want to tell you that I have no plans on quitting any time soon.

I hope everyone will enjoy this new chapter and will keep enjoying it like you have been.

* * *

It had been few months since his battle with Alucard even after that battle the fact that he had slain his old friend still haunted him. He had known it was the only way to truly free his friend from the twisted form that he had become only he had wished there had been another way to truly save his old time friend.

It was in the morning only he had noticed people were gathering outside of his castle. He slowly went to meet them only he could see Archer on his way to do the very same thing, the two of them nodded to each other before leaving the castle together. Over the months Archer had been the one to help him make plans for the future and figure out what he should build on the island first.

They noticed the doors opening up only for the two to stop moving, their eyes watched whoever was the one entering. A little girl with silver long hair and two purple eyes only before her was a red hair woman. She had pink eyes that seem odd to him only the last one that walked in looked just like the first woman with silver hair. They could be twins in his mind only he noticed the small horns that caused him to smirk.

He didn't know who had the guts to enter his castle without being allowed to only it caused him to enjoy it. It had been very long time since he had met someone who had that kind of guts only he could tell they were demons. He wasn't one to look down on demons for being lesser to devil that was because he had met many demons that could rival a devil in power.

"I don't know who you are or why you think you can just walk in like that but due tell? I will tell you that you do have guts to do as you please without being told that you could." Naruto walked up to them with Archer by his side. He was about close the door only he noticed one more person started to walk in. He waited to close the door til the last person walked through it to be kind.

This woman looked older than the rest with short white hair, only thing got his eye was her bunny like ears. She also had a white bunny tail along with a very showing outfit, a black dress with fully open front area. It showed her chest to the whole world only he just looked at them wondering who they were only he closed the door noticing more outside.

"We are here because Miss Mio Narsue is being hunted down for the power she has inside her body even if she can't fully control it." The silver hair woman started to speak only she was highly mannered with how she spoke to him. He could see she was someone who lived with great manners and lady like.

"Zest who is the one with bunny ears was once the servant of a very evil man and now she has her freedom. So she wished to come with us to find a safe place that we can all live without worrying about being hunted down." He looked at her once more before slowly walking away only Archer smiled.

He didn't know why they would tell him all that because it wasn't his job to help them. He just planned to tell everyone outside to leave just like he was going tell them to leave because he didn't care about their problems.

"My lord, tell me just who you are?" Naruto stopped and looked over his shoulder at his right hand man for asking him that. That question alone made him stare because that was something he should have known over last months.

"I mean that I do know your name and I know your past and the wars you have fought bravely in. Only please tell me just who are you as of right this very moment? Who are you letting yourself turn into?" Naruto slowly realized the meaning to the silver hair man's words.

Naruto started to walk away only to stop when he found the words to answer with. "I'm ex commander of armies of devils. I'm a father to a murdered daughter by hands of my own brother. I'm the husband to a murdered wife who I never said goodbye to." He took few steps more forward.

"I have been called evil and I carry the burden of all the evil and crimes that these new leaders place on me for being one of oldest devils alive. They call me a monster no longer the hero that my race once called me, no longer am I the champion of my race." He stopped once more unable to find anymore words to continue with.

"Your race hates you and cast you away like you were nothing, they no longer need a champion because this truce they made. They needed someone to place all the evil and crimes on so the world could blame someone that wasn't them." Archer looked over at him only he still was smiling.

"So why not make this faction of yours something that will help the ones like you? To help the outsides of this world and to help the ones that need help but no one is willing to even give a damn about them?" Archer told them only there was an image of Saber that came into his mind before he shook his head away. He refused to think of these things because he was no longer that weak Shirou anymore.

"You are one of the oldest living devils in this world and it's time you help the ones that need help." Archer stopped speaking before walking away trying keep his mind together at the same time simply keep his mouth from speaking. He no longer believed in the hero of justice yet being near Naruto closed him to slowly think back on his past.

"To help the ones in need yet is it that easy to do?" The four women stared at him talking to himself only he just looked up while thinking of Alucard. He remembered his old friend blaming him for not being there in order to help his people and to keep him from becoming that monster.

"You four can stay here just don't cause any trouble for anyone." He headed for his bedroom only his mind was confused by Archer and Alucard's words. He needed time to think on just what was going on and what he had to start doing with his life.

"See I told you it would work mother and we are safe now." The other silver hair woman smiled before walking around the large room. She couldn't believe that they could be safe in this island only she started to go off on her own plotting things.

Naruto sat down on his bed only he just closed his eyes. He just had no idea what kind of plan to make anymore. "Could this faction really be for the ones that no longer have a place in this world? I just don't know anymore because this world can be a truly hell of a place only could I truly help others again?" He looked down at his hands only he looked to doorway when he heard someone there.

"Grayfia-chan why are you here?" He was shocked to see her in the doorway only he moved to his feet. He had a lot to ask her and he wanted to know why she didn't tell him everything that he had lost in his life

"Why, why didn't you tell me she was killed? Didn't you think I had the right to know that our daughter was murdered by my own brother?" His eyes stared hard over at her with confuse mixed with pain that she had kept it from him. That her of all people had kept the truth from him when he had all the rights to know the truth.

"I didn't tell you because he didn't know that I had a daughter or any of that part of my past because he would have hurt you if he did." She looked at him before she walked over to the bed before she sat down beside him.

He sat back down only his eyes were still glue to her because he had so many questions yet he wanted the truth. "I don't care if he gets mad or attacks me because I'll just make him regret even trying it." His voice meant it all only Grayfia just shook her head. She looked at the man that she didn't like to see because this wasn't that Naruto that she had known.

"That isn't who you are Naruto-kun because you were the man that had tried his best to create a peaceful world for your daughter, for our daughter. She may not be alive anymore but do not let that stop you from being who you truly are." Her stare turned into a glare because she weren't let him become someone he wasn't.

"You really should do what that young man told you to do and make this a safe place for everyone that needs it. Many people in this world have been cast aside like you were and they are crying out for help Naruto-kun." She got up and looked down at him. At the man that for some reason still had a hold on her heart even after all these years that had passed by her.

"Be the one that can save these innocent lives and the ones that need to be saved. I know you are still that caring man that I fall in love with." She kissed his head before she walked out of the room leaving him to stare at her back.

"If I do it there is one thing you have to do for me Grayfia-hime." She stopped walking and looked back over her shoulder. "You have to visit this island more of the time because you are the last thing in this world that can give me the strength to keep moving forward." His voice showed he meant what he had told her.

"I can do that and just don't give up on who you truly are." She left the room leaving him sitting there unable to even figure out who he was anymore. He got to his feet and headed for the roof of the castle and only when he got up there he looked down at the people. These were the people that had gathered in front of his castle for help and for a place to call their own.

"You come here for help and I'm here to tell you something on this very day you asked with your heart for help." His eyes glazed over to them only he could see that they were of all ages and races.

"At first I was going tell you all to leave and that I wasn't going to help you because I stopped caring about this world. At first I was going to tell you that it wasn't my job or I had no reason to even help you at all but that was before I changed my mind." He stopped speaking only he could see the hope in all of their eyes while they stared up at him.

"I changed my mind because I realized that if I don't help you then who would? I know what it's like to be kicked aside and to lose everything you ever had in your life. I know what it is to be broken and lost without any hope left in your heart." He looked over and noticed the few people he had known in the crowd.

He closed his eyes to think of the people he had lost and started to speak only it wasn't to the ones in front of him only to the ones he lost. "I may not be the best of people nor the strongest because I have failed to keep ones I cared about safe before. Only this time I swear that anyone that lives on this island will be kept safe no matter what the cost is, that I'll keep everyone here safe and sound." Strength started to come back to his voice and heart.

"I give you my word that you will be safe here from this world no matter what you are, no matter who you are. You will find peace and safely on this island even if you're an angel or a monster because I don't care. This island is for everyone that needs to be saved not just the ones that are strong enough to survive on their own." He had called Desuburinga to his hands before he slammed it into the cold stone under him.

"If you choice to stay here then you will follow the rules that I will create and the main one is that you do not hurt anyone on this island. If you hate angels I don't care because as long as you are on this island and there is an angel here as well? You are forbidden to hurt that angel do you understand me?" Everyone slowly nodded their head up to him only he just watched them look at each other.

He slowly walked away because he was finish speaking to them only he still was so unsure of what he should have done. He could see Akasha coming right over to him only his blue eyes just stared over at the vampire.

"You know he would be proud of you for what you have done today Naruto-kun because you were the one that first gave him hope. He may have become that monster only before he did he still had that hope that you gave him." She gave a weak sad smile because the past was something she held deep in her heart.

"I know his death still causing you doubt in yourself for being the one that killed him and that doubt causing you to be unsure of everything. I still believe in you and I know you will make the right choices when you are face to make them." She gave him a small hug before moved back to stare into his eyes.

"This world may not always be kind and caring to everyone only when good people don't do anything to help the ones in need? Then who really loses in the end because you have the power and strength to help so many. Don't let your doubt turn into something you regret because somethings can't be undone." She walked away leaving him even more confused than he was before.

Naruto just moved to sit down against the stone wall only he looked down at his hands, these hands that had so much blood on them. He was a soldier that had killed so many people in order to bring a safe haven to the ones he loved. "I failed you my dear Yuna when I promised I would always be here to keep you safe." A tear came down his face only he looked at the sky.

"I may have failed you and I couldn't save you that day you were taken away. I do swear that I will make this island a place people can call a safe haven. In your name I'll show this world that peace can happen if you fight for it with all your strength." He let himself close his eyes in order to think back on the peaceful times of his life.

The times that he had with his family when it was still a whole not this broken mess that it had become over the time he was gone. He still had no clue how he got sealed away and how he could have lost so much without him even knowing just how it all happened. He did know that he had one enemy that he had to hunt down in order to make him pay for killing Yuna.

When he finally opened his eyes he could finally see and realize that Ingrid was sitting beside him only she was wearing what looked to be a black dress shirt and skirt. He didn't think she would wear something like that only he noticed that front of her shirt showed a lot of her huge breasts.

"I don't know what you plan on doing by this choice of yours only that I wanted to tell you that you made the right call. These people need someone to help them and I know you are someone that has kindness." She looked over at him only gave him a smile.

"Take it from someone that lived in this world fighting just to live because world is a very evil place. There are far too many people with twisted hearts than there are with caring ones like yours." She stopped talking because she was trying her best to find the right words to use.

"I know that you're hurting deeply right now only you need to let yourself heal because you can't help anyone in the state that you are in. So tell me Naruto-kun of your past and the reason so many people called you a hero?" She asked with the same smile showing on her soft lips.

"There had to be a reason even to this day that some call you a true hero because of who you were back then. Did all of this pain turn you into someone else that you are no longer this great hero in people's eyes?" She teased him.

She moved up to only sit back down on his lap which doing so had caused him to stare at her like she was insane or something. She just gave a smirk before she had leaned back against his chest with her hands on her legs acting innocent.

"The reason people call me a hero was because I lead my troops into battle and I fought alongside them. No matter what I was there fighting alongside the men and women that followed me into battle without fear because they trusted me. They trusted me to lead them to battle and to lead them back home alive to their loved ones." He closed his eyes only he could smell a sweet smell from her hair.

He quickly grabbed his head while flashbacks of his past started to hit him the pieces that he couldn't seem to remember when he first woke up. It wasn't fully past only pieces that started to form more and more images inside his head.

"What's wrong? Are you starting to remember something?" Over the time she had started to work for him she had learned that he couldn't remember last parts of his past. These were the parts of his past that had led up to him being sealed away like he had been.

Flashback started.

Naruto was standing on a battlefield with his troops behind him only he looked over at these brave men and women. This battle was going to be the biggest that they had ever fought in and he wasn't going let them lose this battle.

He looked over to one of the soldiers that walked up to it. She had long white hair with mix of yellow and green for the color of her eyes. She had very huge breasts that he couldn't believe that it didn't cause her great back pain. This woman's name was Nailkaiser and she was also one of the newest people that he started to train.

At first her training was hard because she was new to the world of fighting only she soon learned how to grow. Since then she had grown into someone that the enemy feared because of her fast learning and the fact that Naruto was one of the best people to be trained under. He was a stubborn teacher only a fair one that made up for his stubbornness.

"Do you think we will win this battle? I mean this isn't a normal battle but one against one of the strongest groups of heaven." He looked at her and could see she was worried about the chance of dying. He didn't blame her because that fear is something everyone has only he just looked at her eyes deeply.

Everyone that ever did step foot on the battlefield had the fear that one day they would end up being slain by someone. Even Naruto at times had this same fear only he focus on the reason that he kept fighting for. That alone kept him from worrying about what the future may bring or if this was going to be his last battle alive.

"I'll tell you this as long as I'm here standing alive then you have nothing to worry about Nailkaiser-chan." He gave her a smile before looking away. He had no desire to lose this battle and he wasn't going to let his soldiers dead.

"I can't promise you that everyone here will live to see tomorrow only that I'll fight alongside you no matter what! If we fall today then we fall together because we fight to keep our homes and loved ones safe!" He yelled while thinking of his daughter and lover along with the members of his family.

"That's so nice of you to say dear leader." He looked to see that it was Iisabelle that was teasing him. Her long white hair went all the way down to her rear with yellow eyes that seem to stare deeply at him. She was wearing what could be best said to be a one piece bikini. The only thing it covered was the lower part of her breasts leaving the rest exposed to the world. It only covered the front of her lower area not her rear only he just shook his head.

"I still wish you would wear something that covers you up more, at the very least on the battlefield." He told her only he gave her huge breasts one last look before he looked ahead to the army of angels coming down from above. This battle was going to start soon only he just looked at everyone who seemed to have fear in their eyes.

"Get ready everyone and focus on the reason you are here fighting for. Let your reasons be the thing that gives you the strength to live this day." He rushed forward to battle the army with his trusted blade of darkness in his hands.

Flashback ended.

"Was that the final battle I fought in or was that just the start battle of the war?" He still couldn't figure out the order of when his flashbacks followed. It was like he was remembering parts of his past just at random events not even following any kind of order.

He started to hope that the ones he had trained had lived thought the war because he truly cared for each and every one of them. His eyes moved to the woman still sitting on his lap only he couldn't believe she stayed on him through all of that.

"I don't know what you had just seen only that you shouldn't rush your past to come back to because you need to learn patience. I know you feel you need to know how you ended up sealed away only you can't let finding the truth of the past rule your life." She gave him a wink before faced forward with her back still against him.

He started to rub her shoulders because he could tell even if she was hiding it in that her back was in pain. When he started to rub them softly and slowly he could hear a soft moan leave her mouth that caused him to keep doing it.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter and I do hope that I made Naruto and Archer trust show well here. I wanted to show just how close these two have slowly become over the months that they worked together.


	6. New Start

Cruzcartoon – Then it's a good thing Naruto doesn't give up right

BartWLevis – Women in the harem is a surprise, I will tell you that Grayfia, Akeno and Risa will be with him.

Dragonpony022 – Thank you for the idea and I hope you will keep enjoying this story.

Makamihar – You will learn all the answers to all your questions I this chapter.

EddyxMarvoloxRiddle – The same reason in high school dxd that Lucifer's son isn't leading the race, the devils hate the four old Satans and their ways of doing things. They branded anything and anyone related to these first Satan as evil, because they are evil down to their core.

I hope that everyone will enjoy this chapter and hopefully you let me know what you thought.

* * *

Ingrid and Naruto had talked for hours that night and he had walked her back to her room even if she did want him to stay longer. She had feeling growing for him even if she did know he may never like her back.

She just hoped that he would find his happiness one day, she would be by his side no matter what. Her loyal wasn't something that she would give up just because he may not like her in that kind of way, she just had known that she did like him that way.

He walked back to his room where he just shook his head because he still wasn't ready to move on. Part of him told him to go sleep with Ingrid and other part was just not ready to even think of doing anything like that.

He did know he had to move on sooner or later, he didn't know if she would come back to him he just hoped. His hope was still there yet it was slowly dying, he didn't know if it would last for long time.

He sat down at his desk to look over the plans that he had made for the Island, these plans were meant to improve the life of everyone on it. He did know that it would take a lot of work to truly make this place into a faction that can be safe from the other three. He didn't want to fight the other factions, he would still fight to the death to keep everyone that lived on this island safe from anyone and everyone.

It had been one hundred years since he first let people come live on his island and since then it had grown into something much larger. He had to build many new homes and many new building, the island was coming together. The faction was growing at a speed he didn't think could happen.

He simply didn't realize just how many people were seeking a safe place for their heads. He did know that he had to keep them all safe and he wasn't going anyone start a war on this very island. This land was a place for peace and not war, that he would do his best to keep the war from coming to these shores.

He started to notice that Mio and the group she come with had stayed the same age only he did know demons and devils can change their looks. He just figured they liked looking like that because the mother looked younger than the daughter which was bit funny in his eyes.

He did Enjoy Maria's older form because in that form she wasn't a loli because she was a full adult with huge breasts and one hell of an ass on her. Too bad she couldn't stay in that form for long time, he was trying to find a way to help her keep her adult form longer than she could of the moment.

"Naruto-sama there is a huge group of people coming to this island by air and we don't know why they are here. We just know the major of the ones are devils that are heading right for your castle at a fast rate." Naruto nodded his head to Zest who had become very close to Naruto over the last hundred years.

Zest and Ingrid have become the closest to him than any other people on this island, these were two he thought about sleeping with. He stopped himself because of Grayfia even so, that battle was a losing side from what he could tell.

It didn't help that the two of them always sneaked into his bed while he was asleep, sometimes he doesn't understand women. If it wasn't the sneaking into his bed, it was the outfits they picked to way just to tease him. He didn't know how much longer he could last before he just snapped and jumped them hard.

He walked out to see just what was going on only he wanted to make sure that no battle would happen on this island. He refused to pull these people that have come here to be safe to be dragged into a battle against these devils that were coming here.

When he stopped he noticed who they were and he smiled. "So they have returned back to me to join me or to fight me? I wonder which one?" He asked himself while his eyes watched Iisabelle land on the ground.

He could see she still wear only a one piece bikini like she did before he was sealed. This one was same color and it still the only thing it had covered was the lower part of her very huge breasts. It had left the rest of her breasts exposed to the world. It also had only covered the front of her lower area not her rear, leaving her ass cheeks exposed to everyone.

He had to admit he wished he could have played with that body all these years ago, it was something he admitted was one hot body she had. He looked at her, he studied her even so she was the person he personally trained.

Nailkaiser on the other hand was wearing whole new outfit, her outfit was something that covered major of her body. She was wearing what looked to be a long red dress that had slit along each leg and good bit of her cleavage showed.

"So, tell me have you come here to kill me?" He asked them, only to earn a slap from both women.

"We would never kill you because you have always been our one and true leader, no one else could ever take your place like that." Nailkaiser told him with hurt voice.

"Yes, no one can ever take your place even if you never did sleep with us like we wanted you to in the past." Iisabelle told him which she just glared at him.

"You were that one that trained us, you were one that led the 17th legion into battle. We are yours to use and no one is allow to use us." Iisabelle added still kept her glare.

"If you want to stay here then you have to understand the rules of this place." He told her then he explained how this island worked. Both women were shocked that he got so many different races and factions to live together in peace.

"The 16th and 18th legions are always here to join you because I took over for the 16th. Nailkaiser took over for the 18th legion." She stated to him.

He looked at the huge group devils and did he know that the devils will notice the lost in the numbers big time. He just hoped they didn't do anything too stupid because of what they had done to join him.

"They see you as what you really are, a hero that saved so many lives. Someone that they look up to, someone they believe in. You are never alone in this world Naruto-kun no matter what, you always have us right behind you." Nailkaiser was the one that said that to him.

"We have a huge problem Naruto-sama! It something we have to do fast before it's too late to save them." Zest came running over to him which he just looked at her.

"Devils are planning to kill the Nekoshou race because a devil Nekoshou went rogue and killed her master." Naruto just made a fist because he couldn't believe his ears.

They claimed to be better than the older devils yet they were going wipe a race out because of that reason? He couldn't believe just how big of an idiot his race can be and he wasn't going to allow that to happen.

"They brand me a monster because I'm the son of Lucifer and my ties to the four old Satans yet they dare do this? They do this and claim they are better than the old leaders? Where are these Nekoshou and I'm going there to stop them." Naruto's eyes showed much angry.

"I'll lead you and is anyone else going come with you?" She asked and the whole three legions just yelled yes at same time. "I'll take that as a yes then. Which that still was very strange and weird all at the same time." She stared blankly back at them.

"Let's go because sooner we get there better chance we can save these lives." He told and she nodded her head.

She was proud to have such a caring master and she didn't know why he was this way. He had lost so much and over the last hundred years yet all he had done was help others. Made this island full of life and it was size of Japan.

He had united many races together under a single flag that was meant safe haven for anyone and everyone. He had done more good for this world than anyone else she had ever met or seen before. She did know he wasn't done yet because he had many more plans in mind to help others out there.

She just hoped that he would find peace one of these days, she could hear the yelling and screaming at night. The nightmares that plagued his mind at night, the dreams that don't seem to ever clear up to let him know the past. She wanted her master to find peace, she just hoped one day he can truly find it.

"We are coming with you as well!" He looked at the first one that spoke which was a female with small light blue hair.

She was wearing a white camisole with a white short skirt. Steel plated leggings with steel gauntlet on her right arm. She also had long dueling gloves on her hands even so her green eyes and feather wings was what he looked at the most. She was one of the few angels that lived on this island with him and her name was Nanael.

His eyes noticed the long blonde hair woman beside her. She was wearing only a white corset that barely covered her breasts but it did cover her stomach. She only had on white panties and nothing covering her legs at all which he had hard time really understanding how she was an angel, archangel at that. Also the twin sister to leader of Heaven.

"Nanael and Michaela you both are coming along? I mean it's not something you have to do at all." They nodded their head and he just shook his head.

"You know I can't order you not to but are you sure you want to do this? You had come to this island in order to avoid having to fight yet now you want to fight?" He asked the both of them because he did care for them.

Even if they were angels he still cared because they had been here for a while and he had a chance to get to know them very well. He watched the both of them nod their heads over to him even if his eyes stared mostly at Michaela's body.

"Lead on Zest-chan and we'll follow after you." He told her and she nodded her head.

A large teleport circle moved under them which he just closed his eyes because he refused to let this happen. He may be the son of one of the four first Satans yet he wasn't evil to let something this sicken take place.

Next thing they realize they were in the middle of both sides with devils getting ready to attack the neko demons. His eyes looked at the devil group which wasn't even half the size of his group which he smirked. Because he trained the 17th legion himself and he had known they won't go down without a fight.

"You have two choices to make, one would be to leave. The other would be to fight us in order to get to these kitty cats." Naruto told the devils in front of him.

"We have our orders to kill them and we won't back down to you!" The leader yelled over at him.

"Then you pick death so be it. I won't feel sorry once your died because you were the one that had picked to seal your own death." Naruto had stated back.

Naruto gave the order to kill them and the battle wasn't long at all, they had them outnumbered and out skilled. When battle was over Naruto walked over to the leader of the race he had given them a chance to come live with them.

The neko race happily accept and Naruto had let them gather up all they needed before teleporting them away to their new home. Naruto didn't enjoy killing his own race, he just can't stop by and do nothing when his race does crimes like that. Crimes against people that did nothing to them, that was something that pissed him off big time.

"These devils were nothing at all, I swear they were just pain weaklings. I can't believe I'm part of this race." Iisabelle stated back to him, she hated easy fights.

"I just wished it didn't have to come to this that's because I don't want keep fighting my own people, this isn't what I want. Why can't they stop doing dumbass things like this, why can't they learn from the past." Naruto just made a first, he was so sick of all this pointless killing.

He hated that he had to kill so many times in the wars, the wars that just pointless. No one wins in a war because you only lose so much. So much life is lost in a single war, so much bloodshed is left behind for years to come.

It had been two days since there and in the underworld the four leaders were in the middle of holding a meeting together. They were trying to come up with plans for the future of their race, even if they were in middle of butting heads with each other.

They noticed the doors opened wide with a devil panting for air, he seemed to be in a big hurry for some odd reason.

"We found out what happened to the devils that were sent to kill the neko race off. They were all killed by Naruto Lucifer and that's not all. He is the leader of a new faction that is made up of everything, even Michael's twin sister, an archangel." The devil solider had told them.

They were shocked to hear the new for many reasons. The first was that Naruto had attacked his own race like that, he had an archangel to back him up. They didn't know what to make of this new report, they just hoped things don't get worse from there.

Before anyone could say anything another devil solider had rushed into the meeting room. "Sir, the 16th, 17th and 18th have turned on us and joined Naruto's faction. It said he made this new faction because of his dead daughter." He reported in.

"Naruto didn't have any daughters that I know of. So why would he claim such a thing when it's all lies?" Sirzechs he said back to them.

"He had a kid, a daughter with Grayfia. This happened back before the war with heaven and Naruto's own brother had been the one to kill his daughter." Mephisto had pointed out to him.

"There is no way in hell that can be true! If that was even true at all then she would have told me long time ago." Sirzechs yelled, bad enough his son was a bastard child.

The two of them never slept together, she had claimed her duties come first. When she didn't have any duties left she claimed she wasn't ready for it, that why he had cheated on her. That was how his son was born and he couldn't believe that she had a daughter with that man.

"You may not like the truth, doesn't make it any less true. They had a daughter today and he was happy with her, he slept with her many times." Mephisto pointed out to him, Serafall just looked away because she had known it was true.

"My lord, report also claimed a woman that fits the look of Grayfia seen with him over the years. Visiting his island time to time, unknown reasons to why." The soldier had reported the last part.

"I'll deal with my wife later, right now we need a plan to deal with this fourth faction of his. We don't know what he's going to do and we do know he's a threat." Sirzechs spit out his words.

"We'll deal with these three legions as well, they have broken their ties with us and if they have any family members still living here? Throw them in jails or kick them the hell out for what their family had done to shame them." Everyone couldn't believe that Sirzechs was the one to say that.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Mephisto told him. "You can't just do that because it would start civil so damn think before you act." He added at the end.

"Yes, this is why you shouldn't have label that man a villain and a monster. Yes, he's the son of the first Lucifer but he isn't like the rest of his family. That man is looked up as a hero, a damn icon for the devil race." Serafall had told him.

"He's nothing more than a relic of the past, we have to move on from that time. If we have to we will make plans to get rid of him if need be." Sirzechs told her.

"If you mind on too fast then you risk the chance of civil war with our race once more, many would side with him. Many would go against us because of hate that they have for us, add in the fact they can join Naruto's side?" She pointed out to him.

"Anyone that joins Naruto's side is an enemy of this race, nothing will change that. He is the son of Lucifer one of the four old Satan. These four that almost got our race to death because of their greed and selfishness." He argued back, other two leaders agreed with him.

Serafall couldn't believe just how much of a fool that he was being, this wasn't the time to start a war with their own race. She had looked up to Naruto, there was no hiding that. He was someone she called a hero, someone she wanted to be like. He was brave and he cared about all of his people not just the higher ups.

She just hoped that she didn't have to fight him, she didn't know if she could bring herself to fight against her hero. The man she looked up, the person that made her want to help her people so much.

The leaders of devil kept their meeting on even if Sirzechs was angry and wanted to talk to his so called wife. The other members started to worry that he would do something he would regret, that something would also hurt the whole race.

Naruto had just got done helping the Neko settle in their new home, they were very thankful to him for saving their lives. He just wished the devils wouldn't have thought of doing that, it honestly was something that made him give to his stomach. To think his own people for do that to a whole race because of the actions of one person.

He was inside his bedroom, sitting on his bed. He could hear his door opened, his eyes darted over to the door. He could see Grayfia walking inside his room. She wasn't wearing her French maid outfit this time, she was wearing something for bedroom eyes only.

She was wearing what looked to be an orange nightgown that covered just the lower half of her breasts, it went down just passed her ass cheeks. She had on a black pair of laced panties with no bra on her body. Naruto didn't even know what to say, just that he couldn't stop staring at her body, the thing he missed for so many years.

He didn't know why she was here dressed like that, part of him hoped it was that she finally realized she belonged with him. He wasn't going to assume anything till she said something to him, he wanted to know what was going on. He wanted her to come back to him, he honestly needed her in his life.

"I'm sick of fighting my feelings Naruto-kun." She told him right before she kissed him hard on the lips.

"Then prove it to me, show me you mean it." Naruto told her, his eyes glued to her.

She could feel him take off her nightgown, his hands moved to rub her huge breasts. She just let out a moan into his right ear, she moved her mouth to play with his earlobe. She started to bite it before she started to suck on it, she missed this so much. She had missed him so much and she couldn't keep denying herself her true feelings.

"Tell me what you want Grayfia-hime I want to hear you say it. I won't do anything till you do say it to me." Naruto told her, he wanted her to prove it.

"I want you to touch me, to love me. I want you to be the one that I'm with always, forever because I can't stop loving you." She told him, what her heart wanted from him.

"Then stay here and don't go back to him, you know what that means right." She nodded her head before she noticed the queen piece in his hand. She took the piece and Sirzechs piece was kicked out of her and removed to him, she took his queen piece inside of her.

"You are truly back to me Grayfia-hime, I am going punish you tonight. I bet you enjoyed it just as my as I will." He smirked, she just smiled back to him.

She truly was back with the man she loved, the man she had a kid with. The one that had always been there for her, she truly smiled once more. It had been years that she was wearing a fake smile to hide her pain, the pain of losing him.

"How would you like to punish this bad queen of yours?" She teased him, her eyes staring into his blue eyes. "You always did have a fun way to punish me back when I was your maid, mhm you going do that again to me?" She added.

He just smirked to her, his mouth claimed her mouth. His hands moved down to her rear to grab both ass cheeks. He ripped off her black laced panties, he tossed them on the floor while his eyes stared at her naked form.

"We won't be needing that, won't we?" He asked her.

"No, that was just getting in the way and make sure I'm punished to the limited. I know you can make me scream all night." She grinned back to him, her lips against his.

* * *

Thank you for reading the chapter.

Grayfia finally left her so called husband that she never had sex with.

How will Sirzechs react to her being out of his reach, on Naruto's island?

How will his son handle if he found out that he is a bastard child?

Konaka's race is safe thanks to Naruto.

What will happen when everything comes to a hard turn?

I wonder who will be in Naruto's harem, feel free to guess and you maybe right.


End file.
